Something That Can Not Be Replaced
by sasusakusara08
Summary: Cerita pertama... Cinta adalah sebuah rasa yg wajib di miliki oleh semua manusia,dan cinta lah yg membuat kehidupan menjadi rumit,tetapi tanpa cinta kehidupan akan terasa membosankan... . . Cinta yg membuat sasuke berubah. Cinta yg membuat sakura belajar. Dan cinta lah yg menyatukan keduanya.. PERJODOHAN
1. chapter 1

Dari kejauhan Terlihat seorang gadis yg tengah menyender pada sebuah pohon apel yg sudah berbuah, gadis itu memakai headset sambil menggambar pemandangan yg ada di hadapannya, ia bernama

Haruno Sakura.

 **DRRT..DRRT...DRRT**

"Moshi Moshi kaachan"

"Sakuchan apa kau ingat sahabat kaachan yg sering kaachan ceritakan?"

"Ha'i kaachan, Mikoto obasankan, ada apa dgn baa-san?"

"Iya sayang, Mikoto baa-san dan keluarganya sedang berkunjung ke rumah kita nak. bisakah kau pulang sekarang?"

"Ha'i kaachan Saku akan pulang, tapi setelah memyelesaikan lukisan saku."

"Baiklah nak, hati-hati di jalan sayang."

"Ha'i kaachan" Sakurapun mematikan telepon itu (meregangkan kedua tangan), tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, oh iya kaachan menyuruh ku untuk segera pulang.."ujar Sakura sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Sakura pun membereskan peralatannya dan berjalan mendekati sebuah mobil berwarna biru muda dan menaikinya. lalu Sakurapun pergi meninggalkan tempat tsb.

 **10 menit kemudian**...

 **Ceklek**..

"Tadaima"ujar Sakura setelah membuka pintu lalu ia melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya di tempat yg sudah di sediakan.

"okaeri Sakuchan, Kaachan ada di dapur, kemarilah nak"teriak ibu Sakura, Sakurapun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah dapur, dan di dalam dapur terlihat ibunya yg sedang memasak bersama seorang wanita.

"Iya Kaachan ada apa?"tanya Sakura seraya mendekati ibunya.

"Nah Sakuchan ini mikoto oba-san, sahabat yg sering kaachan ceritakan."ujar ibu Sakura sambil memperkenalkan wanita disampingnya.

Sakura pov...

{Wuaahh ba-san sangat anggun dan cantik}batinku memujinya.

"konnichiwa Mikoto Obaa-san"ujarku seraya sedikit membungkukan badan.

"Kyya manisnya anakmu Mebuki, andai aku mempunyai anak perempuan. pasti semanis anakmu.."ujar obaa-san dgn semangat, sementara Sakura cengengesan karena itu membuat nya canggung.

"Mikoto anggap saja Sakura sebagai anakmu, kitakan sudah seperti keluarga."ujar ibuku sambil tertawa.

"haha iya kau benar Mebuki, nah Sakura kau tidak perlu formal kpd baa-san yah."ucap Obaa-san seraya tersenyum senang.

"ha'i baa-san"ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"ayo Sakura baa-san kenalkan pada anak baa-san."obaa-san menarikku masuk kedalam ruang tamu yg berada dekat tangga rumahku.

"Itachi kemana tousanmu?"tanya Mikoto baa-san pada lelaki bermata onyx dan berambut panjang yg diikat, Oba-san pun menyuruhku untuk duduk disofa bersama nya.

"Tousama sedang berbicara mengenai bisnis dgn ji-sama di ruang kerjanya. wah kau Sakura kan?"tanya lelaki yg disebut Itachi oleh ba-san.

"Iya,"ucapku gugup.

"Sakuchan baa-san tinggal dulu yah, baa-san akan membantu ibumu memasak, nah Itachi jaga baik-baik Sakuchan yah.."Obaa-san pun pergi meninggalkanku dgn Itachinii.

"Nah Sakura aku Uchiha Itachi salam kenal"ujarnya padaku seraya tersenyum.

"Salam kenal Niisan, oh iya Niisan kau tahu dimana Sasonii?"

"Sasori sedang membeli sesuatu untukku, mungkin 5 menit lagi dia kembali,"

"Oh baiklah, niisan tak apakan jika Saku ke kamar?"

"Iya tak apa"ujar Itachinii Seraya tersenyum tulus, akupun berjalan keluar ruangan itu dan mendeketi tangga yg ada di pinggirnya. setelah itu akupun naik dan berjalan memasuki kamar..

PAGI HARI...

"JIIDDDATTT"teriak seseorang dari belakangku seraya berlari menghampiriku.

"Apa sih pig, malu tau"ucapku kesal pada sahabatku Ino.

"hehe sorry kebisaan"ujar Ino dgn tampang watadosnya,

"dasar,"aku pun berjalan kembali dgn ino tampa memperhatikan jalan...

 **BRRUKK**...

 **Bersambung**...

 ** _yeyeye, cerita ini udh ada 7 chapter di wattpad jadi yg pengen tau baca aja._**

 ** _judulnya :_ _Something That Can Not Be Replaced._**

 ** _username : Sasusaku08_**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**BRRUKK**...

"Aauuu"ringisku pelan, akupun membuka kedua mataku yg sempat terpejam beberapa detik.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" Ujar seseorang yg tak sengaja bertabrakan denganku, aku pun berdiri saat mengetahui siapa yg tak sengaja ku tabrak..

"Eh Kakashi sensei, gomen sensei saya tdk melihat sensei membungkukan badan,saya baii-baik saja sensei. bagaimana dgn sensei?"

"Sensei tidak apa-apa, lain kali perhatikan jalanmu yah Sakura. sensei pergi dulu, jaa nee."ujar Kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum, terlihat dari matanya yg menyipit.

"Ha'i sensei."jawabku, kakashi senseipun pergi meninggalkan aku dan Ino.

"Ya ampun jidat kau sangat ceroboh sekali, kau tahu kau sudah menabrak org 15 kali dalam sebulan."ujar Ino sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"pig kau tak usah menghitungnya."ujar Sakura marahmalu karna banyak siswasiswi yg berlalu lalang.

"Hahahaha oke jidat, sudahlah kau tak ush marah. aku janji takkan menceritakannya pada yg lain."ujar Ino sambil menarik pelan Sakura agar kembali berjalan.

"Awas jika kau ceritakan pada yg lain terutama Naruto."

"Baiklah."ujar Ino menutup percakapannya dgn sakura..

 **end Sakura pov..**

 **Tett..tett..tett**

"Karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi, maka dari itu pelajaran hari ini selesai. Sampai bertemu minggu depan."ujar seorang yg memakai kacamata berbentuk bulat.

"Ha'i sensei"ujar murid dengan serempak. lelaki itupun keluar dari ruangan yg disebut kelas.

"syukurlah jidat bel berbunyi dgn cepat. Aku sungguh malas belajar dengan Kabuto sensei."ujar Ino tersenyum senang.

"Dasar, pig kau mau mema..."drrrtt"Sakura pun menjawab telepon tsb.

"SAKURA CHANsakura menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganyaKAU JADIKAN DATANG KEPESTAKU"teriak penelepon itu dengan semangat.

"Ckk berisik Naruto, iya aku akan datang."ujar sakura dgn sedikit kesal.

"Bagus, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada.."klik..Sakura mengakhiri telepon itu sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pig ayo kita pulang, si baka itu terus-terusan mengingatkan aku agar datang ke pestanya."ujar Sakura kesal.

"Pffftt kau lucu jika kesal jidat"ujar Ino menahan tawanya, Sakurapun meninggalkan Ino di dlm kelas.

"HEI JIDAT TUNGGGUUUU"teriak Ino sambil berlari mengejar Sakura.

PESTA...

Dari kejauhan terlihat gadis cantik yg memakai gaun merah marun

dgn rambut yg di gerai,gadis itu masuk ke dlm sebuah hotel yg terlihat mewah.

"Ohayou Sakura chan"sapa gadis yg mempunyai white eye.

"Ohayou Hinata, waw Hinata kau sungguh sangat cantik malam ini."

"Arigatou, Sakura chan juga terlihat sangat cantik".

"Kalian berdua benar-benar cantik malam ini"ujar seseorang yg tiba2 Memotong percakapan mereka, SakuraHinatapun berbalik.

"Eh na..ru...to..kun"ujar Hinata gagap, berbeda dgn Hinata yg berblushing Sakura justru terlihat sangat kesal.

"Naruto apa maksudmu memaksaku datang ke pesta ini!!".

"Sakura chan sabar lah,nanti aku jelaskan, sekarang kau nikmati pesta ini oke. Dan kau Hinata tterimakasih telah datang"Naruto pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan kedua gadis itu.

"dasar si baka itu, Hinata ayo kita masuk dan nikmati pesta itu seperti pesan nya."ujar Sakura kesal sambil menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Hinata.

 **SAKURA POV...**

"Permisi, apa kau tahu dimana tempat bir?"tanyaku pada pelayan yg lewat di depanku."nona itu tmpt birnya"pelayan itupun menunjuk pada meja no 5.

"Arigatou gozaimasu"pelayan itupun mengangguk dan meninggalkanku.

akupun berjalan ketempat bir yg ada di sudut ruangan, setelah sampai aku mengambil segelas bir yg sudah disediakan.

{Ya tuhan dia tampan sekali }batinku saat melihat seorang pemuda berjalan ke arah ku.{kyyaa apa dia akan mengham.../"minggir"lamunanku pun hancur saat mendengar suara dingin dari pemuda itu."ckk minggir"ujar pemuda itu "eh eto ma..."sebelum ucapanku selesai pemuda itu sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkanku.

{apaan itu ganteng ganteng kok kayak es}batinku kesal karna merasa diacuhkan. akupun mengedarkan kedua mataku dan menemukan org yg kucari, tanpa menunggu lama akupun menghampiri org itu.

"Naruto"panggilku padanya dan tanpa basa basi akupun duduk disampingnya.

"ada apa Sakura chan?".

"Naruto kau tahu org itu"tunjukku pada pemuda yg tadi membuatku kesal.

"Dia teme eh maksudnya Sasuke. memangnya dia kenapa Sakura chan?, kau tertarik padanya yahhh"ujar Naruto menggoda Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin "ujarku sambil mengelengkan kepalaku.

"sykurlah, kau tahu dia itu tdk menyukai makhluk yg bernama wanita"bisik Naruto padaku.

"APAAA.."Naruto segera membekap mulutku agar tdk mengganggu yg lain, setelah Naruto melihatku tenang dia segera melepaskan bekapannya.

"Naruto..ap..a..di..a..gay"tanya ku dgn gagap..

 ** _TBC_**..


End file.
